


Maybes In Moonlight

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: It's cuddles, Surprisingly not angst, That's it, The author writes fluff for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: Their legs are tangled, but it's fine.





	Maybes In Moonlight

Spencer doesn't see it at first.   
Jon is in a slightly big sweater, curled up in his arms, as they watch some cheesy romance movie. Their phones are on the table, vibrating against the table softly. The group chat keeps them awake.   
Maybe, it is 4 am. Maybe, the sun hasn't come up yet. Maybe, Spencer woke from nightmares and had too much anxiety to go back to bed, so Jon held him close. Maybe, the two weren't dating. But Jon didn't mind. And neither did Spencer.   
Spencer lets his eyes trail up and down the shorter boy. He's wearing those socks, the ones that are white with red stripes. He's wearing boxers, but so is Spencer so it doesn't matter. He's wearing-   
Oh.   
That's Spencer's sweater, curled around him, 3 sizes too big.   
Maybe, Spencer kisses him. Maybe, Jon kisses back. Maybe, Jon gains total control in a moment.   
Maybe, Spencer loves him.   
There's no maybes in the moonlight. Their legs are tangled, but they don't mind.   
There are no maybes in moonlight.


End file.
